Flowers
by RukaIayLomperGay
Summary: [complete]A time of test, trials, and crazy emotions. Is it just me or is Sasuke inlove with everyone? KakaIru, SasuSaku,SasuNaru, and then some
1. Flowers

*Note I do not own any of the characters! Tho I really want to own Iruka!!!!! * (Glomps Iruka!!!)  
  
The sun was rising slowly in the bright orange sky. It was a new day and a new beginning as the early risers got up and started their day as noisy as every other day. The town was used to it by now but it was easy to ignore by now. The sun shown through a long window that was pretty much the whole wall of that room. The light slowly crept up onto its sleeping prey, not expecting it to come.  
  
As the sunlight grew bigger and bigger it engulfed the room swallowing it in light. The object under the covers shifted a bit letting out a long moan, it was almost that of a kid not wanting to get out of bed for school.  
  
Iruka sat up slowly with his eyes droopy and a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth. He began to moan still rather asleep as he got up. Then he looked around his room scratching his chest, which was covered by his baggy white pajamas (that Naruto had given him after graduating his exam, of course he didn't know what size Iruka was so he got the biggest one he could find.. it's the thought that counts.. right?)  
  
'Huh why cant I wake up this morning.what the heck was that dream all about.' Iruka thought to himself walking towards the kitchen when he saw the clock. His eyes went wide "CRAP!" he yelled running around grabbing his cloths quickly changing and then quickly grabbed his books as papers fell every where. "Crap I am so late! I will clean this mess later!" He yelled as he ran out of the door. 'Man why does the school have to be so far away from my house?' he thought as he whipped by on the roof tops 'wait a second why does the school have to be so far from my house! I should talk to hokage sama!' he then started laughing at his thoughts maybe naruto was rubbing off on him, the whole idea of moving to school was ridiculous but so was the idea of him moving, he has lived there for so long why leave now.  
  
He caught sight of the school and quickened his pace. "crap crap crappity crap!" He yelled at himself dashing through the hallways as he stopped in front of his door opening it wide with sweat across his face breathing heavily.  
  
"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Iruka jumped back from the screaming creature, pulling to kunai out ready to attack. He stopped as he looked down seeing the janitor's young son who worked there on weekends holding his heart as if he just had a heart attack. "Iruka sensei??" said the trembling boy. Iruka looked at him puzzled 'what is he doing here?' "Wha what are you doing here Iruka-sensei?" said the teen getting up using his mop for support. "Huh?" Iruka was confused "I am hear to teach of course|" he said giving the kind Iruka smile apologizing for scaring the young lad.  
  
"But Iruka-sensei today is Saturday you can sleep in." the boy looked at him and laughed "and stop scaring the poor janitor who clean up your room!" Iruka leaned against the door "Saturday?!" he sighed deeply 'what on earth is going on in my head.' he looked up and quickly apologized to the teen and walked away with his cheeks a little flushed from embarrassment. 'why did I get so excited I knew today was Saturday.right?' Iruka walked out of the school only to trip over someone knocking the kid down as well. "OW!" it could only be one kid with that voice . Iruka got up quickly to help Naruto up.  
  
"What are you doing here Naruto?" Iruka asked dusting him and the boy and laugh smiling at him gently. Naruto looked at him and smiled "Oh I saw some really really fast person this morning running faster that light!!!!" His face getting more and more excited as he went on . " I was just walking when he zoomed past me! I want to know who he is! I wanna make sure that wasn't sasuke.." Naruto's face getting angry now "because if that was him I am going to show him that I can be faster!!!!!" the eager boy now started to walk away quickly until he was tugged backwards by the collar. "Hey what!?!?!?!!!" he turned around to find it was Iruka.. "You never answered why you were here." Iruka smiled he knew what Naruto was doing or at least he knew he was up to something to tell the chunnin not what he wanted. Naruto looked up at him and smiled innocently "Okay now I know your up to something what is it today Naruto?!" yelled Iruka grabbing the boys collar again and walking so he had no chance to escape. Naruto looked shocked at the chunnin for such an accusation! "What are you talking about Iruka sensei?! I was following fast man to make sure it wasn't Sasuke!" Iruka sighed and then looked up .'wait am I the fast man he is talking about?.I was running really fast this morning since I was late and I do always past naruto's house on the way to school' Iruka looked down at the little boy who actually seemed to be trying to come up with some other excuse. Iruka sighed and let him go. "Go Naruto have fun I believe you now go don't you have training today!?!" Iruka pushed him away laughing.  
  
Naruto looked up at this strange new Iruka..since when was he so...Naruto quickly shook his head and waved goodbye leaving the chunnin once again by himself. Iruka sighed and then laughed..he couldn't help it the way Naruto looked when he was talking about the unknown "fast man" and then the change when he thought it was sasuke.Iruka laughed at their rivalry. He slowly began to stop and walk around the town. He sighed he was so tired he should just go back to sleep he thought to himself. Then he stopped where he was. "that dream.." he murmured to himself as quick images started flowing through his head. First his parent laughing and him when he was small playing the crying and the fire, there was flames everywhere and then the small body towering over him with a small smile and that was all he could see was a smile nothing else. Iruka quickly got a grip onto reality as he looked around to see if anyone noticed how he just dazed off. 'It It just seems so real' he thought to himself sighing a deep sigh and putting his hands in his pockets to continue walking.  
  
"Almost seemed like you blacked out there Iruka" Iruka felt a chill down his spine as he straightened up and turned around quickly only seeing that it was Kakashi sitting on the roof behind him reading his infamous book. "oh " Iruka sighed "Its you Kakashi-sensei" He smiled. Though why did he tense up like that? Was he trying to hide something and if so what? He couldn't figure it out himself.the he looked at the way kakashi just seemed to be enjoying the book and it hit him.his presence it reminded him of something in his dream. The pictures flashed quickly through his mind again until he shook it off trying to that there was nothing wrong. Kakashi raised his one eyebrow in either amusement or curiosity but Iruka couldn't tell. "what kind of greeting was that" Kakashi got up and jumped down to stand beside the chunnin. Iruka looked at him surprised "Wha what do you mean by that?" he was getting a little nervous as Kakashi came closer he could feel his cheeks burn .  
  
"I mean that Oh! And then you let out a whole sigh thing." Kakashi paused his eye curved up once again showing that he probably wasn't up to any good. Iruka grew nervous "...unless your in LOVE!!!!!!!!" Kakashi yelled poking the chunnin as Iruka fell over in shock. "What the..!" Kakashi pulled him up by the collar of his vest still smiling and giggling to himself as he pulled Irks already red face close to his.  
  
Iruka got this nasty feeling in his gut. 'what on earth is wrong ! Why cant I push him away!' Kakashi's nose touched the tip of Iruka's, Iruka closed his eyes for some reason but he couldn't think why. BBBEEEEEEEEPPPPP!!!!! BBBEEEEEEEEPPPPP!!!!! The two men fell backwards away from each other and Kakashi looked at his watch. "OH! Hmmmm only 3 hours late..I guess I could meat them a little earlier today!" and with that Kakashi jumped up and winked at Iruka as he became a cloud of smoke.  
  
Iruka just sat on the ground motionless for a second then he put his hand on his head.. "what is wrong with that guy?!" He jumped up and dusted himself off and then paused. He lifted his hand to his nose and touched it 'What was he trying to say?' Iruka pondered only getting thoughts(that really had nothing to do with the scene you know like nose warmers and how he hates winter because he gets a runny nose and stuff like that) Iruka blushed still with his hand over his nose 'why did I close my eyes?'  
  
"NARUTO!!!!!!!!! YOU STUPID BAS..!" Sakura was suddenly interrupted by a puff of smoke revealing their late (but early for him ) teacher. He smiled at the sight of Sakura pummeling the blonde as Sasuke stood from a distance all wet and muddy probably due to naruto. Kakashi smiled "Awwww my pleasant students all the memories we will make together!" He pulled them together into a big hug.  
"Kakashi YOUR LATE!!!" yelled Naruto and Sakura in unison. "Well actually an angel fell from heaven and I had to catch it!" Kakashi smiled with his hand behind his back. "LIAR!" again in unison from the two.  
  
"Sasuke why are you all dirty today? Forget to bath for your precious duo here?" Kakashi smiled he knew he like Sakura and he also knew he respected Naruto a lot. Sasuke got an icy look in his eyes as he glared at the Jounin. Sakura jumped up "Its ALL NARUTOS FAULT!!!" she yelled hitting the blonde on the head for who know the how many times.  
  
Kakashi sighed as they started to argue again. "Okay lets settle this by." his eye went curved up again with a small glint and if you could tell there was a big smile on the Jounin's face. "Lets do this by.." 


	2. Flowers and Feelings

(Hey guys!!! Its me again.if anyone really cares * sigh * lol sry I am a lil tired I stayed up late watching His and Her Circumstances Vol.2!!!! I love it! But not as much as I love the Naruto anime and Manga and how could I forget Iruka!!!!!!! * Looks over at Iruka and smiles* hehehehe *Iruka sweat drops and laughs uncomfortably *)  
  
"YOU WANT US TO DO WHAT?!?!" yelled Naruto, a little more shocked than angry. "I want ya'll to find me the oddest looking flower in the entire city!" Kakashi was obviously enjoying this by the way his eye curved and the way he chuckled to himself. "B-But Sensei?!?!" What is the point of this exercise? How will it help us in the future?" Sakura looking rather upset and confused.  
  
Sasuke just stood there glaring at Kakashi but that was normal. "Well, hmmmm...It depends on how you use this exercise to help you better your skills. In other words it matters how you go about this 'mission'" and with that Kakashi began to walk away. "be here tomorrow with your flower" One last chuckle and he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.  
  
"What the.." Naruto was quickly interrupted by two glares. "Baka" mumbled Sasuke before beginning to walk off. "Oh! Sasuke-kun where are you going?!" Sakura started to follow him. He turned around "where else?" it almost looked like he was smirking, "to get a flower" and he as gone.  
  
Sakura sighed at the sight of Sasuke leaving. "Hey! Sakura-chan!" She turned around quickly to see Naruto smiling brightly. "What is it naruto?" she sighed. "Will you be my flower?" Sakura was taken aback, "Wha..What?!". "Well I mean obviously if I turned in you to Kakashi he would think you were certainly the oddest looking flower in the city!" he smiled so sincerely.  
  
* BAM * Naruto was down for the count as Sakura walked away angrily huffing and puffing letting the steam out.  
  
Iruka laid down the last test he finally graded and took a sip of his coffee. "Finally done." He sighed as he got up a stretched. "And the grades seem to be getting worse instead of better like normal. I need to find a new way of going at the lesson" he sighed to himself putting his books in his bag, and looked around the empty classroom. "but how?"  
  
He then noticed a certain pink haired girl stomping past the school obviously blowing off some steam. "I wonder what the guys did today" Iruka thought as he went outside to catch her. "Hey she was a good student maybe she will have some ideas!" he quickly grabbing his bag n his way out. "Mrs. Haruno!" He quickly caught up with her.  
  
"Oh hey Iruka sensei" she smiled seeing her old teacher always made her feel better. (so she always goes to him for all her problems * Poor Iruka* ) He smiled and began walking beside her rubbing her head with his head. "So what or who is it today? Naruto again?" he smiled, "Sasuke maybe? Or even Kakas.." He stopped walking and thought about the older jounin. He felt drawn to him but had no idea why or what exactly that meant.  
  
"Sensei?" Sakura looked at him strangely. 'Why did he get so lost in thought now! After mentioning Kakashi-sensei! He the biggest part of all my problems!' she thought to herself. Iruka could feel his face get flushed when he thought about earlier that day. His nose began to tingle.  
  
"Oh, it nothing Sakura what were you saying." He suddenly came back to reality and smiled at her and began walking again. "Now that was odd." She mumbled to herself starting to trail him. "Oh Yeah!" she ran up to the chunnin, "speaking of that devil guess what he is making us do!?!" Iruka was about to reply when two objects jumped in front of them.  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan!" said Rock Lee blowing a kiss at her. 'ugh.when I thought this day couldn't get any worse!'. She mumbled to herself getting shivers from the looks lee gave her. Iruka looked at her and couldn't help but giggle to himself. "hello Gai is there anything I can help you with?" He smiled warmly trying not to offend the jounin by his laughing.  
  
Gai looked at him and seemed a little uncomfortable at first but then smiled, "Why yes Iruka-san." "Please just Iruka" "okay Iruka, you see I was wondering if you could..." Gai put his hand on the back of his head and started to blush a little. Sakura's eyes went wide. 'Oh MY GOD!!!! Gai- sensei is hitting on Iruka-sensei!!!!' she looked over at lee who just seemed to be in his own little world trying to think of ways to ask her out, she shivered 'bleh'.  
  
"What is it Gai?" Iruka looked puzzled 'why on earth is he acting all weird now? Does he feel okay? he seems to be getting a little flushed' (yes my friends I have made Iruka..dum dum dum! NAÏVE!!!! * looks shocked* )  
  
Iruka put his hand on Gai's forehead. 'what!?!?!' Gai and Sakura both though. "well you don't seem to be running a fever. Why else could your face be so red from? Are you feeling well?" Sakura fell over, 'you have got to be kidding me! Not Iruka-sensei! There is no way he couldn't tell.right' she looked at him puzzled. "Sakura you okay?!?" he knelt down beside her. "are you okay?!"  
  
"oh um.." Sakura blushed she felt so stupid. Iruka helped her up. 'now her face is all flushed could there be something going around? That makes everyone act weird? I should talk to Hokage-sama.!' Iruka was about to leave when Gai grabbed his arm. "would you mind accompanying me to dinner Iruka?" Gai blurted out but still managing to smile nervously.  
  
Iruka looked at him confused. "Is that all you wanted?" 'hmmm maybe Gai could help me with my teaching problem.' Sakura looked at Iruka shocked, 'certainly he knows that Gai-sensei is asking him out on a date and not just for some chitchat? Right? Poor Gai-sensei' she moaned. She looked at Lee who was still off in his own little world, then glanced up and noticed Gai was still holding Iruka's arm, waiting for his answer and yet Iruka looked like he didn't even notice.  
  
Just then Kakashi popped up out of nowhere right in between the two. "Oh sorry Gai didn't see you there I hope you don't mind if I borrow the teacher for a sec." There seemed to be a little bit of agitation in his voice, or jealousy as Sakura thought. Kakashi pulled off Gai's arm and pulled the Chunin away.  
  
"Wha.What are you doing?!" Iruka's faced was flushed from being man-handled out of nowhere when he thought he might have had a chance to get some advice on teaching. Kakashi just then snapped out of it and noticed what he was doing, he had his hands on Iruka's waist and was leading him down a black ally. "oh! Sorry hehe guess I got carried away!" Kakashi laughed to himself and lucky for him the chunnin was as lost as ever at that moment.  
  
'What is happening to everyone!' Iruka thought to himself. Then Kakashi looked around inspecting his surroundings and looked at Iruka and 'smiled'. Iruka began to blush at the way the Jounin was looking at him with that one eye, beginning to recall earlier that day again. "Urr..Umm..Is there something you wanted Kakashi-sensei?"  
  
"For the last time its Kakashi" He smiled and walked up to the chunnin "There are no formalities here" Iruka's face burned red he backed up to the wall. "What do you mean by that?!" "I mean we are friends arent we?" Kakashi stopped and looked at him a little puzzled. Iruka began to think of earlier that day again and the closeness and thought 'we could have almost.' "Kissed?" Iruka's thoughts were interrupted as he looked up at the Jounin noticing how he got a little closer.  
  
"huh?" "you were thinking about this morning weren't you?" Kakashi smiled as he walked closer putting his arms against the wall so Iruka was between them and couldn't escape. "I could tell, your face you were blushing and seemed to be recalling something and then you smirked so I knew I had to pop in your head then and well I just felt like saying the word at the time." His eye curved up as he leaned his face against Iruka's.  
  
"Well was I right?" He whispered in Iruka's ear as he blushed feeling the jounin's breath on his cheek. "right about what?" Iruka blushed starting to whisper now too. "About you being in love" and with that Kakashi quickly pulled down his mask and pursed his lips against the chunnin's. Iruka's eyes went wide, he didn't want to push him off he didn't want Kakashi to ever leave, 'is this that feeling of me being drawn to him? Is this why?' as Iruka realized that he was infact in love with Kakashi.  
  
He quickly put his arms around the Jounin's neck actually surprising him. Kakashi didn't think that Iruka would figure it all out that quick. Iruka pulled his head back forcing Kakashi to let him breath for a second also letting him get a look at Kakshi's face, other than the one covered eye.  
  
Meanwhile. "KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!!!!!!" screamed Sakura being left alone to the still in another world Lee and the crying Gai from being beaten again by Kakashi.  
  
(So how was it?!?!?! Okay?!?!?! maybe?!?!?!!? Ugh! My hands hurt I just got my nails done and well they hurt. * Glomps Iruka-plushie* awww I feel better!!!! YAY! Well newayz R&R please!!! And thankyou for reading! ) 


	3. Flowers and Then Some

Hey guys it's me again!!! I forgot to apologize for the author name change! Haha! There were just way too many K-chans!!! If you don't get it, its Iruka Glomper in pig Latin Haha!!! Okay so well that was all I had to say! Enjoy!!!  
  
Oh yeah!! (W/N: SasuSaku implied and a whole lotta KakaIru or IruKaka.yes Iruka has his demands too!! * snickers * Haha) oh and I am tying out a POV style tell me if you like it!  
  
___Chapter 3___`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'***`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'____  
  
Flowers And Then Some  
  
(Sasuke's POV)  
  
I was all sweaty from searching all over the city for that stupid flower. Yes, I was looking for a flower....a stupid flower. I had to, there was no way in earth that I was going to let that bastard teacher get to me. All the sudden I heard a scream from the city, "What the." I mumbled to myself. It sounded like someone yelling a Kakashi or at least I think I heard his name. The voice yelling was way to familiar, "Sakura...." .  
  
I sighed and decided to make my way to the city. If that guy has done anything to upset her I swear I'll....Ah! Who knows what I am thinking!!!. I put my hand on my head as if to help me think. I like her yes, but I mean I like naruto too. "Ugh!" I began to walk slowly getting closer to where she was. I could feel her presence, it was nice. I quickly pulled myself together so that I wouldn't be grinning or blushing just incase I let her see me.  
  
I stopped. My jaw couldn't help but drop! There she was standing there, looking very angry, which personally I thought she looked sexy. I shook my head, Gai was there moping around about something and seemed to be waving goodbye to some non-existent object in front of him. And Lee was there, little freak, he seemed to be in his own little world, it was kind'a scary to see him dazed out like that.  
  
Sakura quickly sensed my presence and saw me, she is so good. "Sasuke- kun!!!!!!" there seemed to be a sign of relief in her voice. "What happened Sakura?" I asked rather coldly, darn it!!! Why can't I get the nerve to be nice to her for once! If I were her I'd hate me and that's for sure.  
  
She ran over quickly her face seemed to get a little paler than usual, "Sasuke you would not believe what I just went through!!!" She was so close to me I wanted just to grab her and kiss her right then and there but I couldn't, I am not a man, not if even I cant show my true feelings! She grabbed my hand and started pulling me away and explaining everything. This time I wont pull my hand away.  
  
___`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'***`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'____  
  
"Okay if she says no I will run One thousand laps around the village on one foot with Gai-sensei!!!" Lee turned around to see no Sakura, he sighed and grabbed Gai's hand to lead him to the gates so that they could run their laps.  
  
___`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'***`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'____  
  
(Kakashi's POV)  
  
When Iruka wrapped his arms around me, I wanted to take him then and there. He will never know how long I have been waiting to do this, I have always felt drawn to him and tried to show him how I feel but well he is a little naïve when it comes to romance.  
  
I pushed him up against the wall letting my whole body lean on his. I put one hand on his waist and let the other touch his cheek, which caused his cute face to blush making it oh so much cuter. I smiled gently at him and moved my head forward giving him a very short yet passionate kiss then I moved down to nibble his ear.  
  
"Kak.Kakas.. Kakashi." he moaned a little. I knew what he wanted, he wanted to go somewhere a little more private. It's like him, when I don't care when or where as long as it is with him. I pulled off him but not before grabbing his hand, which he seemed a little taken aback by. He he, my silly little Iruka.  
  
I looked over my shoulder and noticed two small figures coming.. hehe, Sakura and Sasuke no doubt, I smiled I wanted to show them something. I looked back and was glad to see that Iruka hadn't noticed them yet.  
  
I quickly pulled his arm so that he would be up against me again. "Kaksh?!" I interrupted with a long kiss. I pushed my tongue in and walked over to the wall so that he would be leaning against it again. I pulled out and smiled lifting my mask back up and gave him a clothed covered kiss on the forehead before winking. Hehe, they had seen us, I was happy, I smiled and disappeared, I don't know why it just seemed that it would make things interesting if I did. I am such a bad boy.  
  
___`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'***`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'____  
  
(Iruka's POV)  
  
I could feel my face burn red; my heart was pounding so fast. What just happened there? Why did he leave? Just then I could feel I was being watched. I turned around quickly. Crap, It was Sasuke and Sakura who to my surprise were holding hands.  
  
They looked disgusted as if they themselves had been violated. Their jaws were wide open. So that's why he left, I can't believe him! I began to chuckle to myself. And he left me to explain everything!!! Some lover he will turn out to be!  
  
I tried to hide the smile but no matter how hard I tried the blush just wouldn't go away. "uh..um..." That's all that would come out. How was I supposed to explain this?!?!! The air became very uncomfortable.  
  
Then I noticed something, Sakura, her eyes seemed to be sparkling.was she hentai?! OH NOOOOO!!!! I yelled in my head. My best student is a perverted little girl!!!!! "Ack!" I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head. I can't believe that Sakura would be like that...no way!  
  
"I-I can explain.maybe?" I knew my face must have looked confused, because well I felt very confused!  
  
Oh Kami! My very own students or well ex-students just saw me kissing their new sensei! Let alone the fact that he is a guy! I quickly put my hand over my mouth, How should I put something like this? It was a little much for me to handle on my own but having to explain it!  
  
"I just learned that I love Kakashi myself!" Then I stopped. I said that out-loud didn't I! Oh GREAT! I looked over at Sakura who was still smiling and then Sasuke who seemed to having a hard time registering what I just said.  
  
"I .. I mean.um?" I just smiled that all I could think of doing! Sakura seemed to open her mouth. Oh great now here it comes, I closed my eyes.  
  
"Oh Iruka-sensei! This is GREAT!!!" I opened my eyes and felt a tug around my waist. I looked up and noticed Sasuke just standing there, and then I looked down to see a smiling Sakura looking up at me while giving me a hug.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
___`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'***`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'____  
  
(Sasuke's POV)  
  
Iruka, a male ex-teacher of mine is in love with Kakashi, another male teacher of mine. Great! Just leave it to me to get surrounded by a bunch of homo.  
  
"This is sooooo great!!!" My thoughts seemed to stop there when Sakura shouted. Did she enjoy watching to guys make-out? Well I like her and everything but I mean puh-lease! I will not go that far just for her enjoyment.. I mean I can only think of one person she would make me kiss and that is. I shook my head violently trying to get the thought out of my head. I couldn't help the facts that my cheeks were now a small tint of pink.  
  
"Oh great!" I mumbled to myself sarcastically. I hate this age, I am a thirteen year old 'man', I feel I am in-love with every object that moves and sometimes I just want to take some people right then and there namely Sakura and well.urgh him!  
  
Yes he is a guy and I am too. But that doesn't mean I am not allowed to like him, I mean look at my two teachers getting it on in a public.um well very dark ally. How did I get here again?  
  
I blame these feelings on hanging out with a perverted jounin and both of them all the time. But I mean it doesn't stop there! Even that weird looking chick is attractive and spiky haired boy, and shy chick, and, and um. dog dude. Geez! I need to learn names or actually take the time to listen whenever they are talking to me.  
  
"Oh! Okay Iruka-sensei I understand perfectly, you can go now! Bye!!"  
  
I looked up to see Sakura waving good-bye to a cloud of smoke, which used to be Iruka. Crap! I didn't even listen to what they were saying.me and my stupid thoughts.  
  
"Sasuke-kun? Ready to go?" Sakura smiled at me as she turned around. It made my heart skip a beat. Man, I want to tell her what she does to me. So, why not? Why can't I tell her? Does this mean I am weak? No, it just means I am a frick'in sissy boy who can't be open with his stupid emotions because he is too caught up in the whole 'I am a ninja and all mysterious woohoo' thing.  
  
(Yes a little bit of the last sentence was my personal opinion on him! ^_~! heehee)  
  
"Sasuke?" I looked up and she was right there, in front of me with her gorgeous green eyes. I can't take it anymore. She is just so close! My heart starting beating faster, I was as red as a cherry right then.  
  
"Sasuk.!" I quickly interrupted her by grabbing her arm and pulling her into a kiss. Stupid hormones. I had only kissed once before and well I don't really count it though I wouldn't mind either way. And to my surprise I think I may be good at it because she hasn't ran away crying or anything.  
  
___`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'***`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'____  
  
lol hey guys sorry for such a long, but very needed, break! OMG! And why is Sasuke kissing Sakura when he also has feelings for way too many other people? How is Iruka going to get his revenge on Kakashi for leaving him like that? And will Naruto ever wake up?  
  
lol all to be answered next chapter! Chapter 4 : Midnight Bloomings 


	4. Midnight Bloomings

Hey guys!!! I bet you are wondering.Holy Crap she downloaded two chaps in two days?!?!?! Lol its b/c I was so into typing the last chap I made it way too long so I cut it in half and fixed the second and woohoo here ya go!  
  
___((((((((((((((((___Chapter 4____  
  
Midnight Bloomings  
  
___((((((((((((((((______((((((((((((((((___  
  
Sakura slowly melted in the arms of Sasuke as they kissed. 'Holy Crap! I am kissing Sasuke frick'n Uchiha!' she could feel a blush come-on to her thoughts. Sasuke slowly pulled out of the kiss and grinned in satisfaction, for once he was proud of himself. He looked at Sakura who was looking down blushing madly; she didn't know what to say.  
  
"Uh.Um.heh?" she tried to giggle but it came out as a confused expression. She looked up at Sasuke who was starting to smile, a real smile, and looked back down again. 'I knew he loved me!' her inner self-doing a dance inside her head, 'take that Ino-pig!'  
  
"Uh thanks Sakura.Um.its late now.goodnight!" and with that Sasuke vanished. 'Crap! How was I supposed to know it gets all quiet and nervous afterwards?' He thought to himself running home, blushing.  
  
Sakura stood there stunned. He just left. She smiled brightly and let out a scream for joy when it thundered and began to pour rain heavily on her, but it didn't matter, Sasuke kissed her and she was happy as she walked home smiling.  
  
"OH CRAP! I FORGOT ABOUT THE FLOWER!"  
  
___((((((((((((((((___  
  
Iruka was running across the rooftops at fast as he could. He was going to catch up to that jounin that left him behind no matter what. His breath was getting heavier the faster he went, he hadn't been chasing someone since Naruto left. He snickered at the thought of comparing Naruto to Kakashi.they were actually more alike in more ways than one.  
  
Iruka looked up and smiled at the cloudy night sky, which seemed to have blessed him. He was in love, with another male no less but still in love. He had never exactly had this emotion before, yes he loved Naruto but as a son or little brother, and he remembered somewhat of the love he had of his parents but it still wasn't the same. This love it was new, it was fun, it was romantic but at the same time gave him overwhelming feelings like worry and grief and he seemed to get a little stressed and heck this was just running on top of people's houses.  
  
Iruka's sandal slipped for a second right before he jumped across to another rooftop. Iruka could feel himself fall quickly but he was just so confused about everything it hadn't really registered that he was in danger of pain until it was too late.  
  
*^THUMP^*  
  
"Hey Iruka! Mind watching who you land on next time?" said a deep voice in a very joking tone. Iruka opened his eyes but all he saw was cloth. His whole face was buried in someone's chest, and trying to register where their legs were, they were in a more than likely very indecent position. He quickly sat up to prove he was right, they were.  
  
"Oh! Kakashi I was looking for you!" Iruka finally registered who he had landed on, and began to blush trying to move from his position. He was sitting on Kakashi's stomach and his legs were around his thighs, as Kakashi's legs seemed to be balanced up so he could sit back and lean on them if he felt like it.  
  
He quickly got up and tried to help Kakashi up before noticing that Kakashi's whole back half and half his hair was covered in mud. He had landed on Kakashi onto a large puddle of mud.  
  
Iruka quickly felt a smirk on his face at seeing the jounin look like that; after all he did leave him with Sakura and Sasuke. But it left as he saw a small orange object float up in the puddle.  
  
"Icha Icha Paradise?" Iruka mumbled feeling guilt rush through him as he picked up the soggy and ruined book. "Hn?" Kakashi looked at the object and Iruka could even sense the mood change in the man if he couldn't already tell in the eye, he was officially upset.  
  
"Aw man! Kakashi I am so sorry!" Iruka jumped up and lifted the other guy to his feet. "I ruined your book, that I have never approved of but still I ruined it! I am so sorry!" Iruka looked around frantically trying to find an idea any idea would do.  
  
Kakashi just looked mournful at the nasty glob of what used to be his favorite novel. He sighed and started walking off. Iruka quickly grabbed his arm.  
  
"I am very sorry! Where are you going? I am so sorry!" Iruka felt like he would never be able to say it enough. Kakashi looked at him with his one eye, which seemed to have a hint of sadness in them. "It's going to rain."  
  
The second Kakashi finished the sentence there was a loud thunder and it began to pour down rain.  
  
"Oh crap! This sucks!" Iruka looked around then quickly grabbed Kakashi's wrist and began to run quickly. "Where are we going?"  
  
"To my house! You are going to catch a cold!"  
  
"Your so cute!" Kakashi chuckled and began to run faster so that he was dragging Iruka now.  
  
"Hn? Cute?" Iruka smiled, his new love wasn't mad at him. He began to blush, but still felt bad about the book. "I will buy you a new one tomorrow!" he shouted as the rain became heavier and the thunder louder.  
  
"I wouldn't have thought of anything less, and you have to go in to the section with out me too." Kakashi chuckled and pulled into an alley to shelter them temporarily. Iruka gulped at the thought of him going into the adult section all by himself, he hadn't been there since he was little and tried to still a magazine to show his friends.  
  
"But why.!" They had stopped in the ally and he was interrupted by a cold wet kiss. There was no shelter so they stood there kissing in the rain. The mud on Kakashi's head started to melt off of him. Iruka couldn't help but think how it reminded him of a scene from a movie he hadn't see to long ago, on accident, when he offered so naively to take all the girls in his class to a movie which was in the end a chick flick.  
  
___((((((((((((((((______((((((((((((((((___  
  
Naruto's eyes twitched as he opened them.  
  
"Aw! Good nap!" he jumped up starting to stretch. "Hey where is everyone?" Naruto looked around only to see no one and that it had gotten rather dark.  
  
"Stupid guys.why does my head hurt so much?" Naruto felt the top of his head and felt a rather big bump. "Oh yeah!" he laughed at himself remembering he called Sakura a weird looking flower. He chuckled as he started to walk to the city.  
  
Naruto slowly put his key into the door and sighed. No matter how late it was he just didn't want to go home. It was just too lonely.  
  
It began to thunder as it began to pour down rain. Naruto saw a figure quickly pass by. It was him, he could smell it. "What is he doing out so late?" Naruto smirked as he jumped up into the rain.  
  
___((((((((((((((((___  
  
Iruka tripped over a box as he walked into his house. "Hn?!?!" was all the noise Kakashi could make out from the floorboards. "Oh, I think you tripped over a box Iruka." He said laughing at his fallen dolphin.  
  
Iruka got up and picked up the box. It was wrapped in orange and had what seemed to be a chibi naruto riding a dolphin. If only he knew the meanings that picture could have. Iruka opened it to find a set of XXXL cotton pajamas with dolphins all over them.  
  
"What the?" Iruka laughed. "Is it your birthday?" Kakashi picked up the pants out of the box to show how big they were. "Or is this an outfit from before you lost all that weight?" he said jokingly.  
  
"No, no Naruto finds anything with a dolphin on it and believes I was meant to have it!" Iruka exclaimed trying to hold the laughter about how big it was.  
  
"Well I got to go now." Kakashi turned and was almost to the door when Iruka grabbed his hand. "Wait. You might get a cold! You house is to far away, and well you can borrow some of my cloths and take a shower here." Iruka started blushing, he did want Kakashi to stay over and thought it silly to say he would get a cold when the man could probably dodge all the rain drops himself.  
  
"AACHOOOO!" Iruka's images of Kakashi dodging raindrops were interrupted. He looked at Kakashi who was rubbing his nose, it almost looked like he was blushing.  
  
"Well Iruka I think your going too fast for me. But if that's the pace you like then okay!" Kakashi laughed jokingly walking up to the chunnin. He wrapped his hand around Iruka's waist and used the other to pull down his mask.  
  
"Um.that's not exac." Iruka's words were interrupted by a kiss.  
  
Kakashi began to pull up Iruka's shirt with his free hand as he walked toward a wall. Iruka's face was getting really red as he tried to pull his shirt back down, then he felt the cold wall behind him.  
  
"Hn?!" Iruka tried to say something but he was still in lip-lock with his love. Kakashi just seemed to smirk as he unzipped the chunnin's vest and pulled it off of him. He pulled out of the kiss and smiled at Iruka, he loved the crimson red color on his cheeks and how his eyes were so beautiful, so dark. He loved everything about the chunnin.  
  
Kakashi pulled up one hand and put it on the chunnin's cheek and slowly traced the scar on his face. He smiled gently at him as he leaned in and traced the scar with his lips. He put his cold hand on Iruka's warm body causing the chunnin to shiver as he pulled the shirt up again and this time getting it over his head and off his body.  
  
Iruka was beautiful. His skin was dark and had a natural olive tint to it. He wasn't bulky but still very muscular, and yet his build still gave him somewhat of a feminine aura about him.  
  
Kakashi put his hand up to pull out the dolphin's ponytail, causing his hair to fall down everywhere. His hair was wet and dripped over his face curling a little at his jaw line. Then a cold breeze came through the room.  
  
"AACHOOO!" Iruka sneezed and stopped. He looked at Kakashi who seemed to be in-shock from the sudden surprise. Iruka couldn't help but laugh, he just sneezed on his new love. "Uh." he didn't know what to say. He pulled out from under the stunned jounin and ran into the bathroom.  
  
Kakashi sighed at the sound of running water. He was so close. Iruka came into the room still blushing, "Um.You can take the first bath." He smiled. Kakashi smiled back, "You mean you aren't joining me?" Iruka looked at the ground, "Um.I think you can take a bath by yourself at this age Kakashi.besides I will make something warm for us to drink okay?"  
  
Kakashi smiled but sighed in the inside, was he going to get any tonight? Doubt ran across his head as he walked into the bathroom. It was rather small but could still fit two grown men argued Kakashi in his head.  
  
___((((((((((((((((______((((((((((((((((___  
  
"Hey! LOSER! Why are you out so late?!" Naruto quickly caught up with Sasuke with the rain beating against them. Sasuke's heart was pounding still, all his emotions were in a twist, and he had no idea what was going on inside him.  
  
Naruto's jaw dropped when he saw the flushed color of Sasuke's cheeks, was he just really cold or was he really blushing? "HEY!? Are you listening to me?" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and stopped the both causing the Uchiha to fall over face first.  
  
Sasuke felt a warm sting in the part of his arm Naruto touched. 'Crap' he thought to himself, his emotions for everyone are going wild and he runs into another important person to him.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Naruto was actually worried at the lack of yelling from his rival. Maybe he was sick. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's waist causing the boy to blush horribly as he picked him up.  
  
"What the.!" Sasuke tried to struggle, this little twerp was actually very strong. "You look sick so I am taking you home, and stop squirming!" Naruto ordered starting to run in the direction on Sasuke's house.  
  
He had only been there once before, it was big, very big, and Sasuke seemed just to use one room out of the entire house, his bedroom. He stopped short in front of the door causing him to lose his grip on Sasuke, he tried to catch him again but instead Sasuke landed on top of him.  
  
Sasuke just sat there on top of him blushing. He had no idea what to do. 'Stupid hormones' he groaned at himself standing up and helping up his fallen friend. The second Naruto grabbed his hand the warm sensation came through his body again, and he jumped back.  
  
"Hn? Sasuke?" Naruto looked at him with a very puzzled, yet foxy, face. "Oh.uh.its nothing dobe." He walked into his house. Naruto looked angry at him and stuck out his tongue. He had just tied to help the boy the least he could say was thank you.  
  
"Um.you can come in." Naruto looked up surprised. Sasuke stupid Uchiha was inviting him inside his house, he smirked.  
  
(yes I like to give Sasuke demeaning middle names ^_~ !!!) ___((((((((((((((((______((((((((((((((((___  
  
"Irukaaaaaa! I can't find the soap!" Kakashi snickered trying to get the other man into the bathroom. He put the soap under the water in his left hand.  
  
"Kakashi its under the water in your right hand." Dang, he was good. "Ha, its left, you lose." Kakashi looked around for another idea. "Irukaaaaa!!! Where is the towel?" he smiled.  
  
"Its right beside your cloths stupid." Kakashi moaned this was just too tough. "Iruka this bath tub is so lonely with out you here" Kakashi pleaded. "Kakashi you sound just like a little kid!" Iruka popped his head into the room.  
  
"AAAAHH!" Kakashi did his fake little girl scream. Iruka quickly fell over blushing, "Wha?.Stop doing that!" he got up and walked out, "Hurry up the food is ready."  
  
After Kakashi was done, and after a long fight keeping him out of the bathroom when Iruka was taking his bath, they both sat down on the couch with their food. Iruka was in his new pajamas from Naruto they were so big they made the groan man look like a little kid trying to wear his father's pajamas, and Kakashi had borrowed a pair that were obviously also from Naruto, they were blue and had a large picture of a dolphin across the chest.  
  
Iruka watched Kakashi for a little while, the man was gorgeous. His pale skin was rather misleading to the man's rough demeanor. It was also the first in a long time that Iruka got to see his whole face. His one blue eye, one red eye, and his beautiful lips. The scar over his eye seemed to be the only hint that the man had a rather rough life.  
  
Kakashi looked over to see Iruka staring at him attentively and hadn't even touched his food. His hair was in his face, which made the sight o so much cuter.  
  
"Can I help you love?" Kakashi said jokingly pulling over near Iruka. Iruka jumped, he hadn't noticed him move. "Um.no sorry." Iruka smiled.  
  
Kakashi got himself right beside Iruka and pulled his arm pulling them both off the couch. "HN!??!?!?!"  
  
*~THUD~  
  
"Oh sorry. I didn't mean for your landing to be so rough." Kakashi smiled as he was positioned over the chunnin. Iruka looked up still rather shocked but now more nervous.  
  
"Um..Kakashi? What are you doing?" Iruka smiled at the jounin as he tried to get up. They had just officially become a couple only a few hours ago and what was going on in that guy's head. Sure it felt like they had been with each other forever, they knew secrets about each other that no one else knew of.  
  
But that didn't change the fact that they had just become, if even one yet, an item. Kakashi saw Iruka's sudden try for retreat, he smirked on the inside until he heard it.  
  
*~CRACK~  
  
Kakashi looked at Iruka who had tears in his eyes. "Iruka?" Kakashi looked at him puzzled, that sound was like someone popping a million knuckles at once.  
  
"My...mmy.." Iruka looked like he was in real pain, "My back!" he finally groaned. He quickly laid back on the floor stomach up, Kakashi didn't know what to do, well he could help him or he could.  
  
"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!" Kakashi rolled over laughing. He couldn't help it, it was funny to realize how age catches up to people at the worst moments, and the fact that Iruka was still rather young didn't help. Iruka glared at him, he was in pain! And what was Kakashi doing to help? He was laughing!  
  
Kakashi got a hold of him-self and jumped up and walked over to the fallen chunnin. "You know I could take advantage of this." He smiled jokingly at the chunnin who obviously got a little worried, and tried to smile.  
  
"Okay now this may hurt for a second." He smiled, "Hn?" was all Iruka could get out before Kakashi had grabbed his hand pulling him to his feet rather quickly and twisted him around putting his feet on the chunnin's back, pressing down hard.  
  
"Aaaah!"  
  
~CRACK~  
  
Iruka winced at the sound of his back cracking again, this time twice as much pain. "OW!! That hurt ya know?!" Iruka turned around to hit Kakashi until he realized he could move, pain free, and it was at least ten times easier too.  
  
"HN?" he looked at the smiling jounin who started walking into the hallway. "Hey, where are you going?" Iruka quickly followed. "You know I could get you on the floor again but I don't think that would be too good for your back old man!" He chuckled walking into Iruka's room.  
  
"Hey now! Your older!" Iruka blushed as he laughed until he felt his arm get tugged at again and then pulled. "Whoa?!" Iruka landed on his bed, back first into the pile of soft blankets. He quickly felt one of his blankets get pulled over him and another figure.  
  
"Kakashi what are yo.!" Iruka was suddenly interrupted by a warm hand over his mouth. He looked at Kakashi who was grinning, he removed his hand and laid down right beside the shocked chunnin. 'You mean he isn't going to try anything tonight?' Iruka thought to himself as he rolled his eyes, it was too good to be true.  
  
Iruka felt an arm underneath him, as he got up to see what was going on he felt it go around his body and pull him over the Kakashi. Iruka's head landed on Kakashi's chest and the hand wrapped around to his shoulder, as Kakashi got his other arm and wrapped it around Iruka too.  
  
Iruka looked up to see Kakashi with his eyes closed and he actually seemed to be asleep or just extremely relaxed. Iruka smiled as he buried his head into Kakashi's chest.  
  
___((((((((((((((((___  
  
Naruto pushed Sasuke off him, causing the boy to fall backwards on his butt. Naruto looked in shock at Sasuke, his face flushed as he wiped his lips. Sasuke looked up at the very confused boy and couldn't help but smile at the sight.  
  
"What the heck is wrong with you?!?!?!" Naruto screamed at the boy on the floor. He didn't remember really what happened, he just remembered that he was talking about ramen then he slipped on a puddle of water and when Sasuke caught him he kissed him.  
  
___((((((((((((((((___(Naruto's POV)  
  
'What is wrong with that jerk?! Why did he just.just..ugh! I can't even think it! I look at him and he just seems to be enjoying the moment. What a freak!' I felt my lips, they were still wet and warm, and I could still feel him on them. Why am I getting so flustered? Why am I using big words? I feel crazy, sick, happy, and violated at the same time!  
  
Jerk! He did this on purpose! He knows I am straight! .I think? Maybe? Oh gawd! What the jerk is taking away my sanity! I know! He is a spy! Right? He is a spy sent to the village to take over our minds by seducing us! And he took the form of Sasuke! And he is taking me first! Well I don't think so!  
  
"We will see who wins Mr. Spy!" I looked at him and grinned. He just looked up at me with his "oh I am a confused spy" face, Ha! You wont pull me into your trap!  
  
"What the? Naruto what are you.?" I cut him off by throwing two kunai at him. Ha! We will see who wins, and then I will torture you for information! And become the village hero! And everyone will love me! Even Sakura and especially Sasuke!  
  
Stop. What?  
  
He jumped up and pushed me down grabbing my hands and locking them above my head. He twisted his legs with mine so I wouldn't be able to get free, finally locking my hips between his and the floor.  
  
Why did I want Sasuke to love me? This is way too confusing. It's the Spy's fault, all his!  
  
"Naruto! What are you trying to do you idiot?!" I looked up into his eyes, they were so dark and cold, I hate his eyes. I want to add warmth to them.  
  
He gave me this harsh glare, maybe this really is Sasuke. If so, does he notice what kind of pose he put us in?! His eyes were just staring at me, so cold.  
  
Wait a sec! His heart beat! It's pounding! It's rate is increasing! Why is his face getting all pinkish, heh, its kind'a cute. I just want to kiss him, and cuddle him, maybe that will add some warmth and emotion into his glares.  
  
So why don't I? I mean he kissed me already. I turn my head so I am no longer looking at his eyes. He seemed to be a little disappointed in that. I could feel his warm breath against my cheek, why was it so heavy?  
  
I looked back at him, he seemed to be confused, not expression wise but in his head. I have no idea why I am thinking this but it seems to be a feeling in me too. Ah hell, I am going for it, I might as well.  
  
___((((((((((((((((___  
  
lol heehee uh oh! I cut it off! Heehee! lol I didn't do it on purpose tho! You will see why in the next chap! Hehehe! I really didn't plan on this story being this long but when you have motivation you have motivation! Sasuke: Why do you make me sound like an egotistical freak?!  
  
k-chan: Oh hey! Sasuke when did you get there?  
  
Sasuke: .so?  
  
K-chan: but aren't you a stupid egotistical loser who is all up into himself?  
  
Sasuke: no  
  
K-chan: oh you could've fooled me!  
  
Sasuke: So are you going to change those parts in the story?  
  
K-chan: no  
  
Sasuke: ........can you at least make me a little less horny sounding?  
You make it sound like I will hump anything that moves.  
  
K-chan: but don't you?  
  
Sasuke: no  
  
Naruto: Why am I so confused?  
  
K-chan and Sasuke: ....  
  
K-chan:..okay! enough blabbing! Be sure to read the next chap  
CHAP:5 : All Is Fair In Love and Flowers!  
  
Oh yeah! And don't forget to R&R please! 


	5. All is Fair in love and Flowers

Hello people! How many of you actually read the author's notes? ....thought so. lol fine fine here is your story!  
  
Chap.5 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~^v^v^v^v^v^~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All Is Fair In Love And Flowers!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~^v^v^v^v^v^~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^_^ : ^_^ : ^_^ : ^_^ : ^_^ : ^_^ : ^_^ : ^_^ : ^_^ : ^_^ : ^_^ : ^_^ : ^_^ :  
  
Kakashi slowly opened his eyes.  
  
His whole body was warm, it felt nice. He felt something move up against him. Kakashi sighed and then tried to turn his head.  
  
He could move it.  
  
"Hn?" Kakashi opened his eyes a little wider as he began to wake up. He lifted his head as far as he could, which wasn't very high.  
  
Iruka had his arms wrapped around Kakashi's neck and his head cuddled into the top of Kakashi's head. His legs were wrapped around Kakashi's waist; this man had the worse sleeping habits.  
  
"Hmmmmm, I wonder if Naruto ever got caught in this situation." Kakashi laughed to him-self imagining Naruto suffocating in Iruka's arms.  
  
Every time Kakashi tried to move it seemed Iruka's hold got tighter.  
  
"Well this is going to be difficult." Kakashi chuckled; he really didn't mind having his head buried into the chest of his chunin love. It was comforting.  
  
"Hn?" Kakashi took a deep breath and lied still so that Iruka would still think he was asleep.  
  
Iruka opened up one of his tired eyes and slowly sat up releasing his hold of the jonin's head. That was when he realized he was on top of someone and still had his legs wrapped around them.  
  
Iruka looked down to see a 'sleeping' Kakashi with all of his beauty. Iruka could feel his blood rush to his cheeks as he smiled and tried to get his legs from around the jonin.  
  
"Don't move you are warm." Kakashi opened one eye and looked over at the startled Iruka who just smirked and still moved out of the position.  
  
"Kakashi I don't think....." Iruka was quickly pulled back down and over the jonin as their lips met.  
  
"We can talk later I think I will show up early for Naruto and them." Kakashi winked and with that he was on the other side of the room picking up his cloths as Iruka blushed and watched him leave.  
  
He was glad that they shared the same feelings for each other, but what he was going to say was that he didn't think that he had enough food for breakfast so they should go out.  
  
Oh well he wasn't going to interrupt the first chance his students had at an early sensei.  
  
`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'***`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'  
  
Sasuke smirked as he left his house and started down the street. He was going to get his so called 'flower' for Kakashi-sensei.  
  
He smiled at everyone who passed him by (freaking out most) and waved. Last night was the best night of his life. He found someone to be with.  
  
"Hello Sasuke-kun!" Ino ran up to the smiling figure before she stopped, "Sasuke are you okay?" She was getting worried.  
  
"I am great my blonde haired lemon tart." Sasuke smiled at her and kept walking as Ino stood there.........confused.  
  
"Good morning Sasuke." He looked over to see Choji and Shikamaru walking together. What a happy day.  
  
"Good morning butter ball and lazy chocolate pocky." Sasuke continued his way through the village calling people several types of candy.  
  
`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'***`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'  
  
Naruto yawned as he shut the door to Sasuke's house. Last night was interesting. It turns out he is gay and so is Sasuke........irony or fate? They didn't do anything past making out and messing around but it was a lot different than Naruto thought his night was going to be.  
  
The night's rain made the whole village smell of nature's wonderful essence.  
  
Naruto grabbed the first flower in his path and made his way toward the field where they were supposed to be meeting.  
  
`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'***`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'  
  
Sakura smiled brightly at the sight of Sasuke heading her way with a smile on his face. Was he really happy to see her?  
  
They both stopped in front of the same apartment door and looked over at each other.  
  
"Good morning Sasuke-kun." Sakura blushed brightly.  
  
"Good morning pink skittle." He smiled as he knocked on the door.  
  
`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'***`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'  
  
"BAHAHAHAHA!" Kakashi wiped the tear from his one uncovered eye.  
  
He couldn't stop laughing, he asked his students to bring odd-looking flowers but Sakura and Sasuke brought Lee and Gai. Two weird looking people.  
  
"That is great guys but I am almost sad to say Naruto wins this contest." He tried to hold back his chuckle, "Naruto was the only one who brought a flower which is what I asked for."  
  
"What?" Sakura stared at her sensei in awe. This was not happening! She lost to Naruto! What happened to all of that read beneath the underneath junk?  
  
"Hey wait a second sensei!" Naruto smiled brightly as Sasuke smiled back.  
  
"Hn? Naruto?" Kakashi tried to make his voice sound like he was interested but what he wanted to do was see Iruka.  
  
"Why are you here on time today?" Naruto thought it was extremely creepy how their sensei decided to show up on time. It was so ........ Out of character.  
  
"Well it is pretty easy to get here from Iruka's house." Kakashi laughed and left.  
  
Sasuke, Sakura, and Gai fainted as Naruto looked over to Lee who was also confused.  
  
`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'***`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'  
  
THE END.  
  
Lol so sorry about that! And sorry about the shortness but it a lot longer than I actually planned! -_-;; I suck! It took me toooo long to make an ending and I hope you somewhat enjoyed it! I have been spending too much time on my other fic 'Forbidden jutsu' or my manga! But do to requests and all that jazz! Here it is! It is finished! Fin! Over! Done! Feel free to read any of my other fics~! And don't forget to review! 


End file.
